


Property Of James

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Collars, Dom James Potter, Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Sub Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius has two collars: one discreet, one obvious. He loves that James likes them now, too.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Property Of James

Sirius had two collars. The one that he used at home when they were in a scene, and the one that he used in public when they were in a scene. The one he used at home was thick, black leather with a round tag proclaiming _Property of James_ ; it was unmistakable as a collar. The second one was far more discreet; it just looked like a choker necklace-- silver links and a little heart charm that hung down in the front. 

He also had a normal choker necklace, because sometimes it felt weird to not have anything around his neck after so long wearing a collar. 

James had bought him the discreet collar. Sirius had bought himself the heavy duty one because he hadn't talked to James about it yet. He'd tried, once, in a fumbling sort of way before they managed to figure it out and have a real conversation. Perhaps blurting, "I want you to own me," hadn't been the best way for Sirius to broach the topic, and it had kind of freaked James out for that to be the first he heard about it. 

Right now, Sirius was wearing the discreet collar. He liked it. Not as much as the real one, but he liked it. He got back in their flat and set the books he'd picked up on the table. James was sitting on the couch, and Sirius walked over and sat on his lap. 

"That was quick," James noted, giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek. 

Sirius shrugged. He liked doing things for James. Running an errand or two wasn't a lot of trouble for him, but James kind of hated doing it on his own. 

"Thanks, babe." 

Sirius made a noise to acknowledge that he'd heard him. Saying 'you're welcome' wasn't exactly what he was going for here. He wanted the other collar, but he couldn't just _ask_ for it. He wanted for James to get it on him without any prompting on his own part. Earlier on, he would've had to tell James that he wanted it, or it wouldn't happen. 

But they'd been doing this long enough that James recognised what he wanted. James reached up, trailing his fingers along the edge of the collar that Sirius was currently wearing. "Go get me your other collar, yeah?" 

Sirius nodded, and James squeezed the back of his neck before he got off his lap. Sirius returned a minute later, the thick leather band in one hand. He sat back on James's lap and handed it over. 

James took off the collar that looked more like a necklace than anything else, then clasped the leather one on. When Sirius had bought it, it was stiff and shiny. Now, it followed the familiar curve of Sirius's neck, the edges well worn and comfortable against his skin. "Is the fit alright?" James asked, like he did every time. 

"It's perfect," Sirius said, like _he_ did every time. James needed to make sure that he was okay, and Sirius wanted for James to understand how much he loves what they do. 

"Good." James tucked a finger in the collar and jerked Sirius in for a kiss, none too gently. 

Sirius's heart beat faster, and his breath hitched. This was _exactly_ what he wanted. 


End file.
